natsumeyuujinchoufandomcom-20200223-history
Issei no Sei
Issei no Sei (一斉の声?, "Simultaneous Voice") is the opening for Natsume Yuujinchou which is the first season of the series. It is sung by Shuuhei Kita. English= Though you're making that expression again as you bite your lip to hide your weakness Within your eyes, your true thoughts are curled up within You think and cry, alone with uneasiness, wondering why it hurts Leave it to me bit by bit then If you think it's impossible to do it all at once, it's fine to do it slowly You're just thinking that we can't surely fly because we have no wings I'll shout out to you at the highest I can so you won't get lost Softly our heart rise as they are placed on the wind, the simultaneous voices Even if you try to run from the fact that you noticed it, because you couldn't reach it You cannot hide the feelings that shake within your closed palm Do not cry, don't let yourself be alone, I want to go play, go fly now Let's go towards the tomorrow little bit further I'm sure there are things you can't do alone, will I be able to return home I may not have wings, but instead we will do as we think wherever we go I'll sing out to you to the limits of my voice so you won't forget Even if we become far apart, we'll face the sky, with simultaneous voices If you ever get lost on the path you chose and get lost again If you look up, the thousands of voice will resound into the bright sky If you think it's impossible to do it all at once, it's fine to do it slowly You're just thinking that we can't surely fly because we have no wings I'll shout out to you at the highest I can so you won't get lost Softly our heart rise as they are placed on the wind, the simultaneous voices |-| Romaji= mata sonna kao shite kuchibiru kamishimete yowasa o kakushi teru kedo sono hitomi no oku uzukumaru kimi ga hontou no kokoro nara omotte naite hitori de fuan de nande itai no omotte n da boku ni sotto azuke te yo sugu ja muri to omou no nara ba sukoshi zutsu de ii tsubasa no nai bokura kitto tobenai to kime tsuke teru dake koe no kagiri kimi o yobu yo mayowa nai you ni fuwari kokoro maiagare ano kaze ni nosete issei no sei todokanai nante kime tsukeru koto de kizutsuku koto kara nige te mo sono nigirishimeta tenohira no naka de yuragu omoi kakuse nai nagei te nai de hitori de inai de asonde itai no tonde ike ima yori chotto asu e ikou yo hito ja muri na koto mo tabun sa kae rareru ka na tsubasa no nai kawari ni bokura doko made mo omoi tobaseru yo koe no kagiri kimi ni utau yo wasure nai you ni tatoe tooku hanarete mo ano sora ni mukete issei no sei Mayotte eran da michi no saki de mata mayou no nara miagere ba mabushii sora ni iku sen no koe ga hibii teru yo sugu ja muri to omou no nara ba sukoshi zutsu de ii tsubasa no nai bokura kitto tobenai to kime tsuke teru dake koe no kagiri kimi o yobu yo mayowa nai you ni fuwari kokoro maiagare ano kaze ni nosete issei no sei |-| Kanji= またそんな顔して　唇噛み締めて　弱さを隠してるけど その瞳の奥　うずくまる君が　本当の心なら 思って　泣いて　一人で　不安で　なんで　痛いの　持ってんだ 僕に　そっと　預けてよ 直ぐじゃ無理と思うのならば　少しずつでいい 翼の無い僕等きっと　飛べないと決め付けてるだけ 声の限り君を呼ぶよ　迷わないように フワリ心舞い上がれ　あの風に乗せて　いっせいのせ 届かないなんて　決め付ける事で　傷つくことから逃げても その握り締めた　掌の中で　揺らぐ想い隠せない 嘆いて　ないで　一人で　いないで　そんで　痛いの　飛んでいけ 今より　ちょっと　明日へ行こうよ 一人じゃ無理な事も多分さ　変えられるかな 翼の無い代わりに僕等　何処までも想い飛ばせるよ 声の限り君に歌うよ　忘れないように 例え遠く離れても　あの空に向けて　いっせいのせ 迷って選んだ道の先で　また迷うのなら 見上げれば眩しい空に　幾千の声が響いてるよ 直ぐじゃ無理と思うのならば　少しずつでいい 翼の無い僕等きっと　飛べないと決め付けてるだけ 声の限り君を呼ぶよ　迷わないように フワリ心舞い上がれ　あの風に乗せて　いっせいのせ Video Category:Music